Tissue atrophy is the decrease thickness and/or functionality of the tissue. Skin atrophy, as well as other epithelial or mucosal tissue atrophy, could be induced by numerous mechanisms, including disease such as scleroderma (see, e.g., Paquette D L, et al., J. Dermatol. 30(6):438-43 (2003)), pharmaceutical agents such as glucocorticosteroids (see, e.g., Schacke H, et al., Pharmacol Ther. 96(l):23-43 (2002)), and aging (see, e.g., Whitmore S E, et al., J. Am. Acad. Dermatol. 38(2 Pt 1):248-55(1998)). The thinner and more fragile skin associated with this condition has reduced barrier function, providing less than adequate protection, and/or is more prone to dryness and wounding (see, e.g., Bryant R A, et al., Ostomy Wound Manage. 47(6):18-27(2001) and Eady R A., J Dermatol. 28(11):638-40(2001)).
Retinoids are used to increase skin thickness (see, e.g., Marks R., J Int Med Res. 18 Suppl 3:29C-34C(1990)), but potential side effects, including irritation (see, e.g., Kim B H, Toxicol Lett. 146(1):65-73(2003)) and teratogenicity (see, e.g., Azais-Braesco V, Am J Clin Nutr., 71(5 Suppl):1325S-33S(2000)) may prevent their use in certain situations. Accordingly, a need exists for a treatment from tissue atrophy.